My girlfriend's going to kill you
by Dusty Words
Summary: [TRADUCTION de My girlfriend's going to kill you de doughnutwhore] - Et donc tu veux que je vienne récupérer mon bébé bourré pour que tu puisses t'occuper du tien? Ou : la fois où Kara est super bourrée et où Lena la raccompagne à la maison (ou essaie, du moins).


**My girlfriend's going to kill you**

* * *

 **Pour ceux qui me suivent depuis un moment : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Est-ce un oiseau, est-ce un avion ? Non, c'est DUSTY WORDS ! Et oui, je suis toujours là. Je croule sous le travail et les recherches de stage, mais je compte bien poursuivre ma mission traductionesque en ces terres virtuelles. Désolé pour la longue absence, c'est vraiment très dur pour moi de trouver du temps depuis la rentrée. AVIS A TOUS (ceux qui suivent) : JE N'AI PAS ABANDONNE LEARNING HOW TO LIVE ! Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver avant la fin des vacances. **

**Pour tout le monde : Petit OS Supercorp tout mignon que** **doughnutwhore m'a autorisée à traduire. Je vous laisse découvrir ! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER : Ceci est une TRADUCTION, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à** **doughnutwhore :)**

* * *

Lena est en train de se diriger vers l'ascenseur lorsque son portable vibre dans la poche de sa veste. Elle regarde qui l'appelle. C'est Maggie. Prenant l'appel en faisant glisser son doigt sur l'écran, elle porte l'engin à son oreille.

\- Maggie ?

\- Salut Lena, tu es chez toi ?

\- Non, mais je viens de quitter le travail. Il y a un problème ? Où est Kara ?

\- C'est justement la raison de mon appel.

Lena sent son estomac se nouer. Elle panique.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que Kara va bien ?

\- Hé, hé, du calme. Kara va bien. Elle est juste—bourrée. Genre, vraiment. Je t'appelle parce qu'Alex l'est autant qu'elle. Et je ne peux pas m'occuper de deux bébés bourrés en même temps.

Lena se détend. Elle laisse échapper un rire.

\- Et donc tu veux que je vienne récupérer mon bébé bourré pour que tu puisses t'occuper du tien?

\- Exactement. On est au Rabbit Hole, d'ac ? Essaie de faire vite, la supplie pratiquement Maggie, et Lena ne peut pas s'empêcher de recommencer à glousser.

Elle arrive au bar en un temps record, entre, et aperçoit Maggie en train d'essuyer une pellicule de sueur du front d'une Alex endormie.

\- Hey, l'interpelle Lena.

\- Ouf, tu es là.

\- Vous vous êtes bien amusé, apparemment.

\- On s'est un peu trop amusé, si tu veux mon avis. Enfin bref, je ramène Alex à la maison. Elle travaille demain, et J'onn me tuera si elle n'est au DEO à la première heure, répond Maggie en mettant péniblement Alex debout, passant le bras de la jeune femme autour de son cou et entourant sa taille de son bras pour la soutenir. Kara est assise dans le box, là-bas, termine t-elle.

Lena hoche la tête et regarde le couple s'éloigner avant de se diriger vers sa petite-amie.

\- Salut.

Kara lève les yeux.

\- Coucou, répond-elle.

\- Wow, tu as vraiment trop bu, glousse Lena. Allez viens, on rentre.

\- Ah non, on ne rentre pas du tout, répond immédiatement Kara, et Lena fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas rentrer avec moi ?

\- Et ben, si. Vous êtes vraiment très jolie. Mais j'ai une copine, et elle est beaucoup plus jolie que vous.

Lena sourit, un grand sourire, parce que si Kara n'est même plus capable de reconnaître Lena, c'est qu'elle est _vraiment_ bourrée. Bon sang, elle est adorable.

\- Ah oui ? Jolie comment ?

\- Genre, super jolie. Super méga –hic- jolie, répond fièrement Kara. Et je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, alors je vais rester ici et je ne vais pas rentrer avec vous, parce que je lui suis fidèle à 100%.

\- Mais tu es vraiment ivre, tu as besoin de rentrer et de te reposer, répond Lena en s'asseyant près de Kara.

Kara s'éloigne immédiatement.

\- Vous ne devriez pas trop vous approcher de moi. Ma copine va vous tuer si elle vous voit assise si près, dit Kara d'un ton menaçant, et Lena se fait violence pour ne pas exploser de rire.

\- Ah oui ? Elle va me tuer ? C'est une tueuse en série, alors ?

\- Nope, c'est une PDG. Elle est très intelligente, très brillante. Mais elle peut vous tuer d'un regard noir. Et les traits de son visage ? Ils sont plus fins qu'un katana, explique très sérieusement Kara. Elle est très possessive. Et si elle vous voit en train de flirter avec moi, elle va vous traîner dehors par les cheveux. Enfin, je ne veux pas vous faire peur, hein. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que ma copine termine la nuit en prison.

Lena rit, hilare.

\- Kara, c'est moi. C'est Lena, ta petite-amie.

Kara la regarde d'un air curieux.

\- Tu es ma petite-amie ?

\- Oui chérie, c'est moi.

\- Rao merci ! Quelqu'un a flirté avec moi tout à l'heure, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai dit d'aller voir ailleurs, annonce joyeusement Kara. On rentre ?

\- Oui, on rentre, répond Lena, et bon sang, si elle n'avait pas été complètement amoureuse de Kara avant ça, elle l'est maintenant.

* * *

 **Voilà ! C'est court, je sais, mais j'avais trouvé ça mignon :)**

 **J'en profite pour dire (désolé si ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde) que pour moi il est vraiment clair que le Supercorp est un crack pairing, ça n'arrivera _jamais_ dans la série et je ne trouve pas que c'est scandaleux (contrairement à certains comportements de fans ces derniers mois...) Au contraire, ça laisse une plus grande liberté d'imagination aux auteurs de fanfics, pour notre plus grand bonheur :p **

**Bon, ma bêta est MIA depuis quelques mois, donc laissez-moi une petite demi-heure pour corriger l'OS Supercat que j'ai en stock et je vous le balance !**

 **Love you guys !**


End file.
